


When He Left

by deerveng



Series: Natatious Series [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, and married, dictatious is a father, warning: spoilers for wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: When humans arrive to Dwoza to ask for help, Dictatious knew what he must do to protect his family
Relationships: DIctatious/oc
Series: Natatious Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha rushed through the crowds, with three whelps in her sling and an orange youngling troll following her. 

“Mommy where are we going?” The youngling asks. 

“We are going to see daddy sweetie, now stay close.” She replies as she holds Sasha’s hand. 

Sasha looks around in the crowd and notices Vendel with humans by his side. 

“Mommy! Why are there humans here?” Sasha asks. 

“I will tell you soon enough my sweet child. But we must see daddy first.” Natasha said. She can hear a whistle sound from above. She looks up and sees her mate waving at her. She gives Dictatious a smile. “Come Sasha, lets’ go.”

Sasha looks back at the humans, she is very curious about them.

Natasha and Sasha climb some stairs to be with Dictatious and the other trolls. 

“Daddy!” Sasha cheers and runs up to him. 

Dictatious bend down and pick her up. 

“I’m surprised you're a family man.” Callista chuckles. 

Dictatious glares at her. 

“What is going on Dictatious? Why are there humans here?” Natasha asks as she takes his hand. 

“It’s complicated. Blinkious found a troll who claims to know us. Then we were attacked by a Gumm-Gumm and now humans are trying to make a deal with us to stop Gunmar.” 

Natasha’s expression changes. “You don’t think…” 

Dictatious pulls her close. “I don’t know my love, but we made a deal with Vendel. He can’t back away from his promise now. We have four children to take care of now.” He whispers to her.

She sighs and nods. “I know.” 

“Ugh! If you two would stop I’m trying to listen.” Callista rolled her eyes. 

Natasha and Dictatious turn their attention to the humans. The old one explains about the amulet he is making and the plan to stop Gunmar. Natasha’s eyes widen. 

“Stop Gunmar for good?” She whispers. 

“The battle will not be easy! While the wizard builds this am-yoo-let, the king’s men will train our bravest.” Vendel said

“Daddy…why are the flesh bags here?” Sasha whispers. 

“Shh Sasha…” Dictatious glances at Natasha and sees her looking down at the three sleeping whelps. She has a lot on her mind. 

He gives her a sad look. He knows what she’s thinking. “Natasha, may we speak along?” 

She looks at him and nods. “Let’s go home.”

Dictatious put Sasha in her nest. She crawls in a ball and Dictatious tucks her in. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes my youngling?” 

“Why are there flesh bags here?” 

He looks at her. “It’s complicated Sasha.” 

“Are they going to kill us?”

“No.” 

“So why do you and mommy look sad?” 

Dictatious looks at his daughter. “Would you like me to tell you a nest time story?” 

She nods excitedly. 

He chuckles a bit. “What would you like me to tell you?” 

“About how you and mommy meet?” 

“Again?” He teases. 

“Yes! I like that story!” 

He sits at the edge of the nest. “Okay Sasha.”

She gets herself comfortable and looks up at her father. 

“A long time ago, there was a young troll…”

“You!” 

He chuckles again. “Yes me. And I was really sad. I was alone and crying. When suddenly a beautiful troll-”

“Mommy!” 

“Yes mommy, my youngling.” He pats Sasha’s head and the little girl let out a giggle. 

“Daddy was very sad that day, and mommy, being the nice troll she is, went up to me and asked me if I was okay? We talked until the sun was rising. We met many more times until I took her to my home village.” 

“Our home.” Sasha yawn. 

“Yes, our home now. We fell in love and had the sweetest youngling in the world.” Dictatious boop the tip of Sasha’s nose. The little girl chuckled. 

“Have a good rest, my little youngling.” 

“I love you daddy.” 

Dictatious gives her a warm smile and they press foreheads. “I love you too, my little Sasha.” 

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. 

Dictatious got up and looked over at the door. Natasha was standing at the door, watching with her arms cross. She smiled at him. 

He quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. 

“I remember that night like it was yesterday.” Natasha hum. 

“Indeed me too.” Dictatious sigh. “Natasha, we need to talk about today. I know you, you wish to fight in battle.”

“You can read me like one of your books my love.” 

“Yes, well. I don’t believe it’s a good idea for you to fight. Let me fight for our family.” 

“No offense love, but you're not the bravest troll I’ve met.” 

“I know. But with Blinkious by my side we will help stop the war for good.” 

Natasha sigh. “Dictatious. This is my fight. I am a changeling who is supposed to work under Gunmar, remember?” 

“Yes, but you are my wife. My mate. My life and soul. You are the mother of my children. I need to protect my family and that includes Blinkious!” 

She shook her head. “I know how to fight. I’ve trained all my life to fight and kill. Let me-”

“Natasha!” Dictatious voice raised a bit. “If something happens to you I don’t know what to do!” 

“I have a better survival rate than you Dictatious!” She also raises her voice. 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” 

“It means we will both live if I go out there and fight!” 

“And if you don’t?!” 

She let out a slight growl. “Dictatious be reasonable!” 

“I am! You're not being reasonable! If you die the children won’t have a mother!” 

“And if you die they won't have a father!” 

“They need a mother more than a father!” 

“No they-”

“NATASHA!” Dictatious let out a frustration growl. 

“Don’t Natasha me Dictatious! I want to protect our family!” 

“So do I!” He takes her hand. “You need to stay in Dwoza with the children! Please, I beg you!” 

She stares at him. 

“Natasha please, for the children and I?” 

She let out a sigh. “When are you and Blinkious going to battle?” 

He sighs in relief and gives his mate a big hug. “I promise I’ll be back for you and the children. No matter what it takes.” 

Natasha hugs him back. “I know my love. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha watch as Dictatious and Blinkious talked to each other. She has the triplets in the swing around her chest and Sasha is standing by her mom’s side. 

“Mommy, is uncle Blinkious here to play with me?” Sasha tug on Natasha’s brown dress. 

“No sweetie, just stay with me.” 

Sasha is very confused about everything. Everyone looks sad. 

Finally, Dictatious nods to his brother's comment and turns to his family. 

“I’ll leave you alone to say goodbye.” Blinkious said as he patted Dictatious' shoulder. 

“Thank you brother.” 

Natasha gives Blinkious a nod before he leaves the home. 

Dictatious went up to Natasha and took her hand. “I’ll be alright my love.”

She begins to get teary eyed as she looks down at him. “Just please be safe.” 

He nods and looks at the red, green and orange triplet whelps staring at him. He smiles. “May I?” 

“Of course.” She kneels down to his level so he can see his whelps better. 

The triplets look up at him. The orange one smile up at him and reach his four arms at his father. 

“My sons...Milomir, Hugues, and Joshua…” He leans in and the triplets begin touching his face. Dictatious let out a chuckle. “You three be good for mommy while I’m gone. I love you three so much, my younglings.” 

The green one, Joshua, let out a purr as he headbutts Dictatious. 

Dictatious let out a proudful chuckle as he pulls away. He then turns to Sasha and opens his arms. “My daughter. May I hug you?” 

She nodded and went up to her father and hugged him. Dictatious gives her a big hug. 

“Where are you going daddy?” Sasha asks. 

“I’m just going with uncle Blinkious. Sasha, I have a favor to ask you? While I’m gone, please be a good daughter for mommy. Help her with your brothers, and behave yourself. Okay?” 

She nods. “Okay daddy.”

“That’s my girl.” They press foreheads. “I love you Sasha.”

“I love you too daddy.” 

When Dictatious looked at his mate, she was now crying hard. 

“Don’t cry my love.”

She sniffs. “I’m sorry Dictatious, I just...I want you to be safe.” 

He ran his fingers on her cheek. “I will be back, I promise I’ll be back. Don’t forget I love you, my Natasha.” 

She nodded. “I love you too.” 

They lean in and they kiss. They can hear the horn blown from outside their home. Dictatious pulls away. 

“Go my love. And come back.” Natasha said. 

He nods and turns to the door. He pauses and looks at his family one last time before he walks out the door. Natasha let out a sad sigh. 

“Mommy?” 

She looks down at her daughter. 

“Daddy will be back. And he will read us stories.” 

Natasha chuckles and pat her daughter’s head. “Of course he will.”

It was late in the morning. Natasha put the children to their nest a few hours ago. She couldn’t really focus on anything. She mostly cleaned or wandered around the home and checked on the children a few times. 

As she was sweeping the floor, a knock came from her door. She jumped in surprise. She put the broom down and went to the door. She opens it. “Dictatious?” 

She sees Blinkious is at the door. He gave her a grave look. “Natasha, we need to talk…” 

He didn’t need to. He knew what he was going to say. She back away from Blinkious. 

“No….please tell me he's just hurt and he’ll be okay.”

Blinkious sigh and walk into the home. He closed the door behind him. “I’m so sorry Natasha...Dictatious. He is missing.”

She begins to cry. “No...he must still be alive...he must..” 

“I’m so sorry Natasha…” Blinkious begins to tear up as well. 

She fell on her knees. “No..no no no!”

“Natasha, I’m-”

“Don’t call me Natasha!” She snaps as she cries. 

Blinkious back away in shock. He watches her cry. “I-uhh..should go..” He turns to leave. 

“Blinkious!” 

He pauses and turns to her. 

“Please. Stay with me. I can’t be alone...I just can’t.” 

He nods and turns back to her. “Okay…I’ll stay with you. Would you like me to get you anything?” 

“I have whiskey in the kitchen. I would like that.” 

He nods. “A drink seems appropriate during this time.”

He walks past her to go to the kitchen. 

“Blinkious.” 

He paused. “Yes?” 

She hesitates. “From now on...never call me Natasha again.”

“Then what should I call you?” 

“Call me...Ruby.”


End file.
